


Squirming

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Lactation, Lactation Kink, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt writing and wriggling, sprouting up from the ground and restraining his limbs. The slick appendages coiled around him, promising something lewd. His skin burned as something ate at the soft fabric of his clothes, leaving him bare to the elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirming

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry that im subjecting you all to my nasty ass kinks  
> also originally written as a response to an ask prompt on my rp blog's nsfw side blog and i added a couple guilty pleasure kinks to the prompt tentacles

He felt writing and wriggling, sprouting up from the ground and restraining his limbs. The slick appendages coiled around him, promising something lewd. His skin burned as something ate at the soft fabric of his clothes, leaving him bare to the elements.

“No.” He protested, feeling them curl closer to his breasts and trailed along the soft mounds and up to the peak, sensing how lewd he was, how often he let other men touch him, and a small pearl of white beaded up at his right nipple at the squeezing of the tentacle. It dribbled down his pearly skin and in response two tentacles swallowed up his nipples and sucked. 

A shudder ripped through his body as he felt the tentacles pull him off the ground, twisting his limbs in such a way that he couldn’t fight back, his legs spread wide. 

The boneless limbs squirmed over his lower lips, spreading both his slick and theirs to get him ready, heat gathering under the skin where the slippery organs touched him, spreading an aphrodisiac across his body, and slick beaded up from him as the tentacles aroused him more and more. 

“Gods - please, oh fuck.” The obscenity left his lips as his clit was nudged, a tentacle rubbing on it and his legs twitched with the sudden stimulation. More of his skin was exposed to the drugged slick, slowly making his hot skin sensitive to the slightest movement on his skin, rutting against him and slowly turning his body to an entire erogenous zone. 

The tentacles ran over his legs and his arms, one brushing against his lips and he felt the thin skin tingle with the drug and he opened his mouth in a pant and the thick appendage shoved into his mouth and throat with little remorse. It was quick to start thrusting, the aphrodisiac laced slick of the tentacle numbing his mouth and throat, tongue starting to uselessly flap against the limb in his mouth because it was all it could do. The creature seemed to respond well to the clumsy tongue, rubbing down against it and Leo moaned at the feeling. 

The sucking’s pressure increased, taking more and more milk from Leo’s breasts, long than what he felt like was possible to be contained in the plump mounds. He was so weak to my breasts being used to feed something. 

He felt a length shove itself into his cunt, forcefully fucking into him. His stomach bulged obscenely as it curled inside him, shoving his cervix open and he groaned loudly around the thick cock in his mouth. Everything was feeling so numb...

It was joined by more, curling into his womb and bulging his body outwards. He groaned, noises leaving his body as more tentacles rubbed against him, overwhelming his senses, and all of a sudden there was a stretch and his ass was filled with a tentacle, thrusting in and out of him, and the damn sensations kept building until he tipped over the edge.

Leo groaned as he came, a squirt of fluid coming from, his limbs twitching as the tentacles continued to fuck him, pounding with no remorse until they came, filling him more. 

The slosh of tentacle cum in his guts was so odd, and he came again, more orgasms forced by the monster tangling him in its grasp. 

Leo was starting to black out as the limbs withdrew from his body, feeling a thick bulge filling him as one remained in his cum slick cunt and ass. The bulge slid deeper into him, slipping deep into his womb as the tentacle continued to fuck his ass. Five bulges travelled into him, filling his womb and leaving one last gush of cum before the tentacles left him. 

Leo blacked out, drool all over his jaw and eyes rolled back as his limbs twitched. 

He’d wake hours later, his body too tired and sensitive to move from the fucking, although he was almost too numb to notice any sensation at all.


End file.
